The Reunion
by Sutori
Summary: It's been fifteen years since Amu and her friends were in elementary school. Everyone is all grown up and has a family now. See how their lives have changed since they last saw each other, and see how they'll react to one another at the annual reunion.
1. Chapter 1

"Mama, is this cute?" A small voice asked.

Amu Hinamori looked up from the newspaper and turned around to see her eight year-old daughter wearing a pink, lolita dress covered in ribbons and lace, and carrying a red backpack with wings on it. She was the very essence of cuteness. Her hair was tied into two pigtails that were held up by barrettes that had hearts on them.

Amu smiled, "You know, whenever I wore barrettes with hearts on them, it meant I was being controlled by Ran. She made me do some pretty wacky things when she took over my body, most of which are pretty embarrassing."

"Hey!" The small pink figure beside Amu's head yelled, "I was just trying to help you express your true thoughts and be your would-be self!"

Amu laughed and hugged Ran gently, being careful not to squish her, "I know, I know, and thank you. Without your help, I wouldn't have been able to find my true self, without any of you I wouldn't have been able to do it." She said, looking down at her other guardian charas: Miki, Su, and Dia.

"Mama!" The little girl whined, "You still haven't told me how I look!"

Amu laughed then said, "You look very cute, but why are you wearing such an expensive dress when all you're going to do today is play in the dirt with your friends?"

The little girl pouted, "I will _not_ play in the dirt! Proper ladies do not roll around in the mud."

Amu laughed, "I bet your guardian chara will be a proper lady who only wears Victorian dresses and knows all proper manners."

The small girl smiled and nodded, "And I'll wear Mommy's dresses!"

In the fifteen years that followed, Amu had become a fashion designer. Her designs were sold all over the world, including Paris, Rome, New York, London, and especially Tokyo. She had been praised as the goddess of fashion all across Japan. In her fifteenth year, she had found her true self, now she is outgoing and true to herself. She loves sports, painting, and cooking. Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia are still with her, although they don't need to take over her body anymore, since Amu has already become her true self. Amu's life was absolutely perfect, and she had a perfect man to go along with it.

Amu reached out her hand and patted her daughter's pink head, "I'm sure everyone will be jealous of how cute you are, Hikari."

The small girl smiled then slipped on her backpack and said, "We should go soon; we don't want to be late for the reunion."

"Hold on, we have to wait for your father!" Amu said as Hikari started to run for the door.

Hikari stopped when her mother called for her. She turned around and gave her the cutest little pout, "But Daddy is such a slow poke!"

Amu giggled then said, "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be down in a minute."

Amu ran to the stairs and called up, "Honey! Are you ready yet!"

"Yeah, I'll be right down!" A voice called.

Sure enough, a repetitive thumping could be heard from upstairs, and moments later a man came bumbling down the stairs wearing a cream colored turtleneck and some jeans.

Amu giggled, "Tadase, you're so slow at getting ready."

The blonde pouted and said, "Kiseki wouldn't let me leave until I looked absolutely perfect for the reunion."

A small, king like guardian chara appeared beside Tadase's head, "I only did that for your own good! A king should look good at all times so he can be praised by his people."

Tadase chuckled then said, "Is Hikari ready?"

"Not only is she ready, she's mad at you for being slow." Amu giggled.

Tadase smiled, "Well let's go then, so our little princess doesn't get mad."

"You got it, King." Amu smiled and hugged his arm as they made their way out to the garage where Hikari was already waiting beside the family car.

Tadase opened the car doors and Hikari and Amu crawled in and fastened their seatbelts. Tadase got into the driver's seat and put on his seatbelt as well. He put the key in the ignition and turned it, starting the car. He opened the garage by pressing the small button on the remote in his car. He put the car in reverse then slowly backed out of the garage.

* * *

"Bala balansu!" The small, green headed boy tried once more to perfect the pose of the "Balancing Balance" dance.

"No! No! No!" Rima yelled, "You're doing it all wrong! Put your leg higher, and keep your right arm steady!"

"I'm trying, Mama!" The small boy cried.

A chuckle could be heard behind Rima. She turned to see her husband, a man with short, green hair and glasses. His blue eyes looked into his wife's before sweeping her off her feet and kissing her nose, "Rima, sweetie, cut him some slack, he's doing the best he can. Besides, for a boy, it's a little embarrassing to be doing such a goofy dance."

"It is not goofy!" Rima said seriously, "It is the dance of the comedy gods!"

Kairi laughed and kissed Rima softly, quieting her, "Come on, let's go prepare for the reunion.

Rima became pregnant with Jin, their son, when she was twenty one, shortly after that, they got married so they could raise their son together. Rima had become a slapstick comedian, and Kairi had a career in teaching sword handling classes to boys from ages nine to thirteen. They live in a condo just outside of Tokyo only go into the city for work or for a night out. They'd rather prefer a quiet evening at home with their son, curled up in front of the fireplace, drinking tea.

Rima and Kairi had kept the least amount of contact with everyone since Rima's obsession with Amu soon transferred to Kairi, so for the first four years of their marriage, Rima clung to Kairi like glue. However, when they got the invitation for the reunion, they were overjoyed in seeing their old friend Amu.

Although Kairi was in love with Amu, when he saw that she was dating Tadase, he gave up and tried to move on. Rima comforted him, and soon, Kairi fell in love with Rima. They had spent a lot of time together when they were the two new kids, and they only spoke to each other since they were closest to each other. It only took Kairi a few years to see that he was more in love with Rima than he is with Amu.

* * *

"Mama! Mama! Look! I'm as cute as a baby!" A small girl with orange hair cheered as she shook her rattle and tugged at her bib.

Yaya laughed and said, "But you're already eight years old, you're not a baby anymore, so you don't need baby things." She walked over to her daughter and started to take her bib off but the small girl just whined.

"But _you_ get to stay a baby whenever you want to!" She cried as Yaya took off the bib and took the rattle away.

Yaya tilted her head, "What do you mean?"

"Daddy calls you 'baby' all the time!" The small girl whined.

Yaya blushed, "W-Well...what he means is...It's not like that! It's just a nickname...for...um..." She looked at her daughter nervously as she tried to explain the situation, but the little girl just kept a hard face and stared at her mother, waiting for a proper answer.

"I call your Mama 'baby' because she's my baby!" A voice chuckled as a pair of strong arms wrapped around Yaya and pulled her close.

"K-K-Kukai!" Yaya blushed, looking back at her husband, who was giving her a stunning smile.

Kukai kept Yaya held close as he smiled at his daughter, "When you grow older and marry someone, maybe they'll call you baby too, Aiko."

"Yay!" The small girl cheered, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Don't get her all worked up just yet, we have to get to the reunion first, then she can go wild." Yaya said, standing up.

Kukai nodded then said, "Aiko, get your bag and go out to the car.

Aiko nodded then grabbed her purse and ran out to the garage and got into the backseat of the car, fastening her seatbelt, ready to go see all of her friends.

Yaya and Kukai were middle-school sweethearts and got married right out of high school.

Although Yaya was very immature back then, she had become more mature over the years. Pepe eventually disappeared because Yaya came to grips with reality that it was impossible to stay a baby her whole life. She's now totally against babyish clothes and acting immature, both of which, her daughter does. Instead of becoming a baby, which she wanted to do when she was a kid, Yaya has now become a professional ballet dancer, performing in hundreds of shows every year, and also giving Nagihiko lessons on how to dance ballet. Kukai has become a professional soccer player and is the best in the league. Sometimes Daichi helps him out, but most of the time it's all Kukai. Sometimes he gets too competitive, and his wife tells him this very well. Kukai is often lectured by Yaya, but he finds it funny, he just teases her, she blushes, and the fight's over. They live in a condo in the northern side of Tokyo, but they both go to the eastern side of Tokyo everyday for work. They have a somewhat happy life, if Yaya wouldn't be so strict about everything. But that's okay, because Kukai always levels out the balance with his portion of comic relief.

* * *

"There, it's done." Lulu smiled, holding up a shiny, beautiful new necklace.

"It's beautiful, sweetie." Nagihiko said as he kissed the back of his wife's head, "You've been working on that for awhile, I'm glad you finally finished it before the reunion."

Lulu smiled, "I know, I can't wait! It's gonna be so exciting to see everyone again."

Nagihiko smiled, "Naoki is getting ready now."

Just then, a small, cute little girl in an elementary school uniform, and her long, black hair tied up into a ponytail, came downstairs and smiled, "I'm ready, Mama, Papa…"

Nagihiko smiled at his son proudly, but Lulu just sighed.

"Do we really have to dress him up like a girl today?" Lulu whined.

Nagihiko looked at her, shocked, "You know it's my family's tradition!"

Lulu sighed, "Yeah, yeah, whatever, just get into the car."

Nagihiko smiled as he fixed Naoki's hair and helped him into the car.

Lulu had become a international jewelry designer, she says that her inspiration is rainbows. Nagihiko has become a professional Japanese dancer and performs at the most popular theaters in the world. While performing, he also models Lulu's jewelry so that people can see it and possibly want to buy it. Of course, Nagihiko does teach basketball on the side to a group of boys on the weekends. It's a non-paying job, but he enjoys it. Lulu also sometimes dances with Nagihiko in his shows, and they often practice dancing together. They are both skilled dancers and have been asked to perform in multiple plays, all of which they agree to. Nothing can compare to their happiness when they dance on stage together.

When their son, Naoki, was born. Lulu insisted that they call him Mori and raise him to be a masculine, sturdy man. But Nagihiko's family traditions didn't allow it, so they called him Naoki and dressed him in very feminine clothing, including skirts and dresses. Although Naoki sometimes thought it was odd that none of the other boy's dressed like this, he grew accustomed to it and now wore a smile every day.

Lulu soon grew accustomed to having a "daughter," and tried to treat him as much as a girl as she could. However, she still loved him and her husband, Nagihiko and wouldn't give them up for anything in the world.

* * *

"Ikuto, you need to wake up..." Utau shook her husband lightly as the neko laid in bed lazily, "Jeez, you really are a cat."

The blue haired man slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes, "I'm so tired, what time is it?"

Utau giggled, "It's already noon and you're still tired?"

Ikuto smirked then grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him, "Well maybe I would get more sleep if a certain blonde didn't keep me up all night with temptations of doing dirty things..."

Utau blushed as Ikuto leaned in and lightly sucked on the hickey he gave her last night, "D-Don't be ridiculous, _I_ wanted to sleep, _you_ wanted to mess around."

Ikuto let out a fake sigh and chuckled, "Why must we point fingers at one another?"

"Because we're too proud to admit that we both wanted it." Utau giggled, giving her husband a quick peck on the lips.

Ikuto smiled then said, "Aren't we supposed to go to that reunion today?"

Utau nodded and slid out of bed, already dressed, "Yeah, we're supposed to be there by 12:30, so we'll be late even if you get up now."

Ikuto chuckled when he saw she was already dressed, "I suppose you got up at six AM to get ready, am I wrong?"

Utau blushed and looked away and pouted, "It's what I do for a living, my internal clock is just set to that time."

"Ah, Utau the early bird pop singer." Ikuto chimes as he slid out of bed and grabbed his boxers which were lying on the floor since they were thrown there last night by a very horny Ikuto.

"Just get ready quickly so we can go ahead and leave." Utau said, checking her hair one more time in the mirror to make sure it was perfect.

Ikuto and Utau got married as soon as they graduated from college and now they're in a band together called "Sinful Lust," a perfect name for their relationship. Utau is the lead singer and Ikuto plays the violin and writes Utau's songs. They live in an expensive condo in central Tokyo and they constantly go out and have fun in the city together. They do everything from dinners in expensive restaurants, karaoke in private rooms, and steamy sex in the bedroom. Ikuto is never bored with Utau, he loves her so much that Utau is starting to think that he's a bit too clingy, but that's what she loves about him. They don't have any kids since Utau can't stand kids, but their relationship is still burning, and their passion for one another could cover the entire planet.

They had been together ever since middle school, but they kept their relationship a secret since it was forbidden. To throw everyone off, Ikuto started to flirt with Amu so everyone wouldn't think he was in love with his sister. But soon Ikuto couldn't stand the thought of flirting with an elementary school student, so he told everyone about his relationship with his sister. They were very understanding about it, and knew that they couldn't help the fact that Ikuto had fallen in love with Utau. Amu was quite heartbroken, since she had fallen in love with Ikuto, after getting the wrong ideas after all the fake flirting, but she soon found comfort in Tadase, who she married years later.

Utau and Ikuto finally climbed into their red convertible, with designer clothing on, of course, they couldn't be walking around looking like fashion fop as when they're as famous as they are.

Ikuto stuck the key into the ignition and turned the car on.

In moments they were speeding out of the driveway and heading towards the reunion.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow! It's so pretty!" Hikari cheered running out into the large field in the middle of the park.

"Amu-chan, let's start putting out the picnic blanket." Tadase said with a smile.

Amu smiled and nodded. She took the wooden basket off her arm and opened it, inside was a plaid sheet that she used to lay on the grass so she could eat with her family in the field and not get dirty. She took the sheet out and spread it out as far as she could go before placing the picnic basket in the middle.

"I don't think it'll be big enough..." Amu said, looking at the small blanket, "We've only used it for our outings, so it only fits three."

"I'm sure everyone else will bring theirs." Tadase said with a smile, "It's not like they'd expect us to have a colossal picnic blanket ready for them."

Amu giggled, "Yeah, you're probably right."

"Amu!" A voice called.

Amu and Tadase turned around and saw Lulu, Nagihiko, and Naoki running up to them. Thankfully, Naoki was carrying a picnic basket, which would, no doubt, have another blanket in it.

"Naoki!" Hikari cried, running up to her friend, "Your dress is so pretty!"

Naoki blushed and smiled, "Thank you."

"Lulu! Nagihiko! It's great to see you!" Amu said, running up to Rima and hugging her tightly.

"Amu, I missed you so much..." Lulu said with a smile, hugging her friend back.

Tadase and Nagihiko shook hands.

"Your Naoki has really grown." Tadase said, "He's getting pretty tall."

Nagihiko chuckled, "Well I hope he doesn't get too tall, he still has to look feminine, just like my lovely wife." He smiled at Lulu, who blushed bright pink from the compliment.

Amu giggled, "Well it seems like Nagihiko has kept you blushing and happy over the years, Lulu."

Lulu blushed even more, "W-Well….he-he-he is a great husband….he always makes breakfast…and…he always takes me out on dates…and…and…and…"

Lulu could say no more because it seemed like she had broke from all the steam coming off her blush. Amu looked at her, confused, trying to shake her back into reality, but she stopped when she heard a call.

"Yo!" A voice called.

Everyone looked up and saw Kukai and Yaya, along with their daughter, running towards them.

"Kukai! Yaya!" Amu called, excited to see them.

"Aiko!" Naoki and Hikari cheered, happy to see their friend.

Aiko somehow got an adrenaline rush because she sprinted ahead of her parents and jumped and tackled her friends to the ground.

"Gah! Aiko! I can't breathe!" Naoki gasped, losing his feminine voice for a moment.

"Oops, sorry, I just haven't seen you guys in so long that I kinda got overexcited." Aiko giggled.

Hikari and Aiko hugged tightly for a long time and told each other how much they missed one another.

Amu shrieked when she was tackled to the ground by Kukai, who was only trying to give her a hug.

"Oops, sorry, Amu." Kukai chuckled, standing up and helping Amu up as well.

"Like father like daughter." Yaya sighed.

"Oh, lighten up, Yaya!" Kukai said, "We're here to have fun, now show me a smile!"

Yaya glared at him, then gave him a quick, two second smile before going back to her straight face.

"Boy, Yaya sure has changed over the years." Amu smiled, "But we still love her."

Yaya allowed herself to partake in a group hug, and another conversation about how everyone missed her and how much she grew.

"Why is there a hug that I am not in!" Rima called from the bottom of the hill.

Amu gasped in surprise, "Rima! Kairi! You made it!"  
Rima had a major adrenaline rush as she sprinted up the hill and tackled Amu to the ground, just like Kukai did, "I haven't seen you in years and you were going to have a group hug without me!"  
Amu laughed and hugged her back, "It's okay, Rima, I haven't forgotten you."

Kairi slightly blushed when he saw Amu, but he quickly looked back at his lovely wife and smiled, "Come on, Rima, get up before you crush her."

Amu laughed, "Rima couldn't crush me! She's too sma—.."

Amu slowly looked down to see the death glare from Rima, silently threatening her to finish the sentence. When she hit thirteen and only grew two inches from when she was eleven, she became very self conscious about her height, and threatened anyone who tried to call her short. Everyone around her soon learned this. Amu got the message and shut up.

Jin laughed with Kairi as they finally made their way up the hill. Jin, like all the other kids, was given a tight hug the second he reached the top of the hill.

"Well, let's not let all of this food go to waste." Kairi smiled, "Let's dig in!"

Right before they were about to open their picnic baskets and dig in, the final couple arrived.

"Look, everyone, it's Utau and Ikuto!" Hikari said with a smile, waving at them from a distance.

Everyone looked up and saw the two siblings walking side by side up the hill to meet everyone else.

Amu's gaze rested on the couple, smiling at them. When she was little, she thought that they were her friends, but as she got older she realized that they were only hanging out with her because she was little and it was like babysitting. Thankfully, now that she's older, they can be real friends.

"Onii-chan, Utau!" Tadase called, waving at them as they drew closer.

Ikuto chuckled, "You don't have to call me that anymore."

Tadase pouted, "But that's what I've always called you."

Ikuto smirked and ruffled Tadase's hair, "You're a grown man now. Don't lower yourself to that little boy level again."

Tadase blushed and pouted even more, "Fine..."

"Utau! You look great!" Amu said, looking at Utau's designer clothing.

"Thank you." Utau said in an emotionless voice, still not that very close to Amu since Amu was in her way to get the embryo to set Ikuto free, and she made it very hard for her.

Ikuto smiled and hugged Utau close to him and kissed her cheek, "She always looks beautiful. There's no possible way that _anything_ could look ugly on this goddess."

Utau blushed, "I-Ikuto..."

Yaya rolled her eyes, "Get a room."

The two siblings laughed and kissed each other passionately before setting down their picnic basket on the, now massive, picnic blanket that everyone put together by combining all of their blankets.

"You two still haven't adopted?" Yaya asked Ikuto and Utau, surprised that they were alone.

"Sorry, but Utau just hates kids." Ikuto said, "And without kids, we have a lot more time for each other."

They rubbed their noses together and kissed each other before sitting down on the blanket.

"Utau, if you could have your own baby with Ikuto, would you?" Kukai asked, sitting down beside them.

Utau blushed, "W-Weren't you listening! I hate kids!"

The group of children on the other side of the field looked up.

"Sh-Shut up, Utau! The kids can hear!" Amu said.

Utau rolled her eyes, "So what?"

"They'll get their feelings hurt!" Amu said.

Utau sighed, "The same, caring Amu as always."

Nagihiko's stomach growled. He chuckled and said, "We better eat soon, or I'll character transform into a stomach monster."

Everyone laughed and nodded. The kids came back to the blanket and sat down in the giant circle that they former. All the picnic baskets were opened and food was passed around. Recipes were shared, and compliments were made. They loved these times together; they were some of the best times of their life. Just being together like they used to, this is what they truly longed for.


End file.
